


每日抽卡5

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, 打手心, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	每日抽卡5

“咕噜——”  
当带土的肚子第三次叫起来的时候，他的同事们再也坐不住了，一个个纷纷转过头来，好心地问候正趴在桌子上挨饿的带土。  
“卡卡西前辈今天没给你带饭啊，”大和问。大家都觉得这很不正常，带土的午饭通常都是最丰盛的，三层的保温盒装得满满的，味道好到无论谁闻到，会都想去带土那里蹭一口。  
可是今天带土什么都没带，这九成九不是卡卡西忘了，而是带土在闹脾气。  
想到这里，大和对凯使了个眼色，两个人把自带的煎包和鸡腿举得老高，叫了一声带土。等带土看过来的时候，再在当着他的面吭哧一口咬下去。  
“哎呀，真香。”  
“是啊是啊，有饭吃真好。”  
这办公室真没法呆。  
带土在街上游荡到晚上，看天色是该回家的时候了。  
等等，带土想，待会儿卡卡西要带鸣人那个小崽子回家辅导，带土啊带土，他在心里默默告诫自己，不要冲动，不要冲动，先观察一番再说。

卡卡西知道带土生气了，而且这次很严重。昨天带土气鼓鼓地把自己锁进次卧睡了一晚上，卡卡西怎么敲门也没动静，发消息也不肯回，今天连自己给他准备的午饭也没带上。卡卡西对着饭盒苦笑，这么多菜不能浪费了呀。  
卡卡西带鸣人进门，背手拎着饭盒，说老师先给你做饭哈。他转身把带土的午饭倒出来，挨个放进微波炉。  
“来，吃吧。”  
鸣人看得两眼放光。  
“……这也太好吃了吧！”  
真是好养活，卡卡西想，从小没有爸妈的孩子都这样吗？他想起来小时候做饭喂带土，带土也是这样，哪怕冷饭重新热一下都吃得跟猪一样。  
于是卡卡西就这样一手托着脸，微笑地坐在桌子对面看着鸣人往嘴里扒饭，看他被撑得鼓鼓的腮帮子——连进食的速度和样子都跟小时候的带土一模一样。  
再这样温馨的气氛下，带土极其不合时宜地从窗子里穿出来。他背着光，像漫画里的大反派一样阴沉着脸飘到卡卡西对面，索命似地向他伸出手。  
“我也要吃，”带土说。  
一天的冷战就这样结束，带土心有不甘，而卡卡西愉悦地吹着口哨，系着围裙，在厨房里炒炒炒。  
啊，鸣人和带土在自己面前同时扒饭。  
卡卡西托着脸，眼睛都要笑得看不见了。

“带土，我错了。”  
送走鸣人，卡卡西跪在带土面前，举起左手，由着带土用藤条一下一下地抽打他的手心。  
“卡卡西，之前怎么说的，不准单独带鸣人一个回家，要带就带三个一起回来。你最近这是怎么，是不是欠抽了？”  
“是，我是欠抽，”卡卡西低下头，闷闷地说。  
带土果然还是吃醋了，卡卡西想，不赶紧想想办法，今天大概不好混过去。  
“你是不是在想怎么混过去？”带土说。  
卡卡西明显地因为这句话抖了一下。  
“我没有，带土，单独带鸣人回来是因为他成绩差……”  
带土皮笑肉不笑地看着他，卡卡西识趣地把后半句话咽回肚子里。  
“带土，我错了，”这时候还是直接道歉最保险。  
“错了该不该罚？”  
“该罚，”带土又一次狠狠地抽在卡卡西的手心，卡卡西疼得倒吸一口气，说道。  
虽然家里有为打手心专门买的戒尺，可带土还是更喜欢他自产自销的藤条。在藤条里注满查克拉能让木质变得更沉更硬，但也更容易折断，很适合用在今天这种场合。  
加上查克拉的藤条果然效果不同凡响，抽了没几下卡卡西就抖得不像话。他没法再保持标准的跪立姿势，克制不住地跪坐在地上。每挨一下，他的手和手臂都剧烈地颤抖一下，并试图缩回去，然后在带土桀桀的目光中把手举回原来的位置。  
“这就不行了？看样子还早着呢，”带土着看他牙关紧咬，脸上的冷汗直流的样子一阵冷笑，早知道现在会挨罚，当时干什么去了？  
“你不是欠抽吗？今天不抽断藤条我是不会停的。”  
“是，我是欠抽，”卡卡西每次受罚的时候都听话得不像样。这种计谋屡次得手，让带土对他硬不起心肠，可这次带土不会再中招了。  
藤条一下接一下地砸下来，毫无怜悯，最后卡卡西几乎抬不起手臂，他用右手抓住左手手腕，递到带土面前。等到藤条最终折断，卡卡西的左手变得又红又肿，不堪碰触，有的地方似乎还了皮。  
“谢谢带土，”卡卡西转身想去找绷带。  
“我说罚完了吗？”带土咧嘴笑起来，大大咧咧地岔开腿，硬起来的东西几乎要顶到卡卡西的脸。  
“你只是欠抽？难道你就不欠操了吗？”  
“是，我是欠操，”卡卡西低下头，卖力地把带土的阴茎吞到喉咙里。  
抽完手心再操他就是有意思得多。卡卡西红肿的手抓不住床单，颤巍巍地举着，和刚才还没挨够似的。带土桀桀桀地笑了，顺手拍在他被操得晃悠悠的屁股上。  
当然，让他重复着我是欠操再操他就更有意思了。  



End file.
